The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to binge behavior, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to compositions and methods for regulation of binge behavior such as binge drinking.
Binging or binge behavior is a non-controlled excessive behavior of indulgence in a variety of activities such as eating, drinking, drugs, sweets, shopping, sexual conduct, and the like. It is now recognized that all types of binging are ways of dealing with negative emotions that are not rational or healthy.
Binge disorders are characterized by feelings of powerlessness, secrecy, shame, and social isolation. The occasional overindulgence becomes a real problem once a subject feels a need to binge in private, or schedule binges around (or instead of) work and social obligations. Binge eating is currently the most common eating disorder in adults, compulsive buying disorder (“shopaholism”) is increasing, and binge drinking is widespread.
The causes of any type of binge behavior can fall into three categories: psychological, chemical, and sociocultural.
Most common psychological causes of binging are anxiety, stress, and depression. While often binging is simply a way to numb unhappy feelings, it can also be a symptom of an undiagnosed mental disorder. Depression, for example, can lead to low self-esteem, body dissatisfaction, poor impulse control, and difficulty in managing feelings—all of which can trigger a binge. Naturally the pain and guilt that comes in the aftermath of a binge can trigger depression, which can trigger another binge, and so on.
The brain releases dopamine (DA) when eating fat and sugar, when drinking alcohol, or even when observing new things to buy. Once the brain secretes DA during binges, binges can become like a physical addiction—one binges more and more because one craves the rush of chemicals. Similarly, low levels of DA and serotonin can lead to compulsive behavior (like bingeing) and depression.
Stress and anxiety can also make people binge by making them more prone to “reward seeking behavior”. Basically stress can cause loss of perspective and prioritizing the nice feelings (“reward”) one gets during a binge over the regret that inevitably comes later.
Sociocultural circumstances, such as the pressures of a culture that emphasizes “coolness” through consumption, on a background of a poor sense of self-confidence, can also drive people to binges. The pressure to be perfect most often leads to anxiety and binge-like behavior.
First steps that may be taken by a person engaged in binge behavior, herein also referred to as a “binger”, in order to regulate binge behavior and reduce the harmful effects thereof, include, for example, visiting a cognitive behavioral therapist and/or controlling binges through continued therapy. Support groups like Alcoholics Anonymous, Overeaters Anonymous, or Debtors Anonymous are useful in many cases. In serious cases of binge behavior, namely to the point where it causes distress or financial, social, or physical harm, drug therapy is considered.
Alcohol is one of the favorite, commonly used, yet most dangerous psychoactive substances that may lead to binge behavior upon excessive, uncontrolled consumption. Alcohol is consumed for several reasons, which include quenching thirst, heating or cooling the drinker, for the taste and because of the association alcoholic drinks have with other aspects of life such as food and friendship. The psychological effects of alcohol contribute to some of these reasons.
Many people with alcohol dependence find that sometimes they can control their intake and have just a couple of drinks. Whereas at other times, even though they set out with the intention of only having a couple of drinks, they lose control once they have had the first drink and then take much more than they wanted to. Often this is in the form of a binge or ‘bender’.
Alcohol consumption presents a growing problem worldwide, which some believe may have already overtaken tobacco in terms of overall health and social care costs. Excessive and/or prolonged alcohol consumption may have some undesired physiological and psychological, including short-term, effects such as gastric irritation, anxiety disorders and other excitable states, and longer-term effects such as cirrhosis, fatty liver disease, cardiomyopathy and dementia. Alcohol consumption may lead to intoxication, which, in turn, can have serious consequences such as accidents and uncontrolled violent behavior with subsequent medical complications.
The toxic element in alcohol is ethanol, a two-carbon chain alcohol that has a complex pharmacology. One of the current approaches to reduce or abolish the undesired effects of ethanol is to reduce the concentration of alcohol in drinks, by means of, for example, dealcoholized beverages such as dealcoholized beer and wine.
Neuroscientific advances have greatly increased the understanding of the pharmaco-behavioral effects of various neurotransmitter systems in the acquisition and maintenance of binge behavior in general and alcohol dependence, in particular.
Ethanol is a pluripotent drug that affects many neurotransmitter systems. The sedative, ataxic and eventually terminal anaesthetic actions of ethanol are thought to be mediated by interactions with primary amino acid ionotropic receptors, especially GABAA and glutamate receptors. Its major effect is on the endogenous inhibitory effect of the neurotransmitter γ-amino-butyric acid (GABA) by acting as an indirect agonist at the GABAA receptor [Nutt. Br J Psychiatry 175: 114-119, 1999], and possibly also the GABAB receptor. Midbrain and cortical dopamine (DA) pathways mediate alcohol's rewarding effects. Thus, while alcohol consumption increases GABA receptor activity, midbrain DA neurons are inhibited and DA neurotransmission is facilitated.
Alcohol is also an antagonist of the Non-N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) type of glutamate receptors and hence reduces excitation in the central nervous system. NMDA glutamate antagonists oppose GABA activity, thereby decreasing DA release. These actions explain many of the effects of alcohol including its sedative, anxiolytic, amnestic and disinhibiting actions. Compensatory adaptive changes in these GABA and DA systems lead to a hyperexcitable state when alcohol intake is stopped, which explains many of the symptoms of withdrawal. The pleasurable effects associated with alcohol consumption as well as development and maintenance of alcohol dependence are attributed, at least in part, to these interactions, but are assumed to also involve interactions with endogenous opioids (i.e., beta-endorphin), serotonin (5-HT), and other amine systems.
In general, there are three types of treatments for addiction/dependence on alcohol and/or drugs: withdrawal treatment, substitution therapy and abstinence-promoting therapy [Nutt et al. J. Psychopharmacol. 2012, Vol. 26, No. 2, pp. 205-212].
The context of withdrawal treatment may vary, being sometimes elective (as a prior step in a patient's abstinence oriented therapy) or urgent, when some crisis has precipitated cessation of the addictive substance. Withdrawal reaction, if severe, might be life-threatening, as in severe alcohol addiction.
Substitution therapy is defined as utilizing a substituting agent (i.e., medication) that has one or more of the pharmacological effects of alcohol, which are believed to be relevant to the addiction. Substituting agents are generally effective in assisting withdrawal from alcohol abuse as they reduce craving and the desire to use alcohol. In many cases alcohol substitution therapy can be started once a decision is made to stop consuming alcohol.
An important group of agents useful in substitution therapy for alcohol dependence are drugs that potentiate the actions of GABA, thereby mimicking the actions of alcohol and substituting for it in withdrawal.
Such drugs include, for example, benzodiazepines, clomethiazole (a sedative and hypnotic agent), tiagabine, vigabatrin (both are anticonvulsants), oxybate or baclofen, which target the GABAergic system. These drugs affect the GABAA or GABAB receptors either directly (e.g., clomethiazole and baclofen), or indirectly (e.g., tiagabine that elevates GABA levels acutely by inhibiting GABA reuptake, or vigabatrin that elevates GABA levels chronically by irreversibly inhibiting catabolism of GABA via inhibition of GABA transaminase).
Currently known substitution treatment is such that can substitute for alcohol but cannot be used along with alcohol. Some of the alcohol substitution agents, particularly the GABAB receptors agonists, might have harmful effects when consumed together with alcohol (e.g. excessive sedation). This poses a severe limitation on the substitution treatment. A further concern associated with use of alcohol substitutents is development of dependence on these medications.
Abstinence promotion is the most widely recognized goal for addiction treatment. In the strict sense, abstinence refers to not taking the substance of abuse, nor taking substituting treatments. Abstinence promotion can be achieved, for example, by aversion.
Aversion is a long-established treatment for alcohol addiction. This treatment methodology is based on blocking alcohol metabolism to thereby lead to accumulation of metabolic intermediates. This methodology utilizes drugs such as disulfiram (Antabuse) and carbimide (Abstem), which are irreversible inhibitors of aldehyde dehydrogenase, and as such their administration results in accumulation of acetaldehyde (a toxic intermediate in alcohol metabolism) when alcohol is consumed. Acetaldehyde accumulation is highly unpleasant, cause nausea and/or vomiting, headache and flushing. The concept behind the use of drugs such as disulfiram is that the alcohol-dependent individual associates drinking with unpleasant adverse events. These adverse effects are intended to be off-putting and scary such that the alcoholic person is forced to refrain from drinking.
Anti-relapse drugs such as acamprosate, naltrexone, topiramate and gabapentin promote abstinence and reduce relapse risk through various mechanisms. Acamprosate, a structural analogue of GABA, increases abstinence rates and reduces the amount drunk in a lapse probably by attenuating conditioned responses to alcohol cues [Lingford-Hughes et al., Br Med Bull 96: 93-110, 2010]. Naltrexone (17-(cyclopropylmethyl)-4,5a-epoxy-3,14-dihydroxymorphinan-6-one hydrochloride), an opioid antagonist, blocks the reinforcing effects of alcohol by decreasing DA release in the nucleus accumbens, thus reducing craving and heavy drinking, and increasing the percentage of non-drinking days, however, not necessarily enhancing abstinence. Topiramate (2,3:4,5-bis-O-(1-methylethylidene)-beta-D-fructopyranose sulfamate), a GABA/glutamate modulator, is thought to have multiple mechanisms of action, amongst which is enhanced GABA inhibition that results in decreased DA facilitation in the midbrain [Johnson, 2004, Alcohol. Clin. Exp. Res., 28:1137-1144]. Gabapentin reduces glutamate and increases GABA neurotransmission in the brain. Theoretically, therefore, the unique pharmacology of these medications is well suited to the treatment of alcohol dependence or withdrawal and could normalize the brain dysregulation seen during the early abstinence period.
Dopamine receptors (DRs) are a class of G protein-coupled receptors that are prominent in the central nervous system (CNS). Dopamine receptors are implicated in many neurological processes, including motivation, pleasure, cognition, memory, learning, and fine motor control, as well as modulation of neuroendocrine signaling. Abnormal dopamine receptor signaling and dopaminergic nerve function is implicated in several neuropsychiatric disorders. Thus, dopamine receptors are common neurologic drug targets. Antipsychotics are often DRs antagonists, while psychostimulants are typically indirect agonists of DRs. It is believed that fluctuating dopamine (DA) levels contribute to craving, which leads in turn to relapse in abstinent alcoholics.
Antipsychotics (e.g., neuroleptics) that regulate DA occupancy at DRD2/DRD3, possibly causing an up-regulation of these receptors, have been hypothesized as associated with reduced positive symptoms of schizophrenia as well as reduced alcohol craving. The antipsychotics drugs haloperidol, tiapride, olanzapine, clozapine and aripiprazole have all demonstrated various degrees of efficacy in reducing craving and alcohol consumption or increasing abstinence. However, the risks associated with the side effects of typical or atypical neuroleptics have outweighed the benefits for using DA antagonists as a treatment of alcoholism.
Compounds derived from 2-aminoindan have been shown to selectively bind to the dopamine D3 receptor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,018 discloses some 2-aminoindan derivatives, and hypothesizes that these 2-aminoindan derivatives may be useful in treating CNS disorders associated with dopamine D3 receptor.
Various types of combination therapies have been used in an attempt to treat and prevent excessive alcohol drinking and dependence thereon. For example. European (EP) Patent No. 2556830 discloses combination therapy for the treatment of addictive use of alcohol and increase of abstinence rate, comprising the use of at least two anti-alcohol drugs such as topiramate, naltrexone and/or ondansetron (9-methyl-3-[(2-methyl-1H-indazol-1-yl)methyl]-1,2,3,9-tetrahydrocarbazol-4-one), for reducing the frequency of alcohol consumption or the quantity of alcohol consumed. Anton et al. [2006. J. Am. Med. Assoc., 295:2003-2017] teaches combined pharmacotherapies (naltrexone and acamprosate) with behavioral therapy. However, current evidence for the usefulness of combination pharmacotherapy is lacking.
Harm reduction relates to new approaches (available or under investigation) that do not fall easily into current terminology, and include any intervention that reduces the harms of drugs/alcohol use, including social measures and medications.
In alcohol consumption, and particularly in excessive intake and alcohol dependence, the harm reduction approach is aimed at reducing harmful levels of drinking mainly by the use of drugs that reduce the amount of alcohol drunk in a single drinking session, and possibly the number of drinking sessions [Nutt et al. J. Psychopharmacol. 2012, Vol. 26, No. 2, pp. 205-212]. Harm reduction is thus obtained by the use of drink-regulating agents, also termed herein and in the art as binge regulators, drinking regulators, drinking restrictors, drinking-control agents, anti-bingeing agents or self-control drugs [Nutt et al. J. Psychopharmacol. 2012, Vol. 26, No. 2, pp. 205-212].
The feasibility of interfering with the destructive pattern of binge drinking came from studies with the opioid antagonists naltrexone and nalmefene when being used as part of a relapse prevention abstinence program. It was found that when used to assist abstinence, naltrexone, instead, was more effective at preventing a lapse becoming a full relapse, than in promoting complete abstinence [Rösner et al., J. Psychopharmacol 22: 11-23, 2008]. The mechanism seems to relate to endorphin: an important initial action of alcohol is to release endorphins, which then drive the dependence-prone person to drink more and more alcohol—so called loss-of-control drinking. Naltrexone and nalmefene block the endorphin effects and so lessen the risk of the drinking being leading to relapse. It was hypothesized that in this way these drugs lead to a lower, more regulated level of drinking with fewer binges/benders. When taken in a targeted (as required) fashion, that is, only on those days when the patient felt at risk of drinking, these drugs substantially reduced drinking than when taken each day [Karhuvaara et al., Alcohol Clin Exp Res 31: 1179-1187, 2007].
Nalmefene is marketed in Europe under the trade name Selincro. The UK National Institute for Health and Care Excellence (Nice) recommended the drug's use after trials showed it cut drinking by 61% over six months when used with counseling.
Nalmefene is administered orally as a pill once a day and is taken when people feel the urge to drink. It works by blocking the endorphin effects which gives drinkers pleasure from alcohol, stopping them from wanting more than one drink. Men would qualify to receive the treatment if they consume 7.5 units of alcohol per day (around three to four pints of standard strength lager (beer)), and women would qualify if they consume five units of alcohol a day, which amounts to around half a bottle of wine.
Nalmefene is now the only licensed medication which is aimed at reducing drinking rather than totally refrain from drinking. However, severe alcoholics and those who are not recognized as alcoholics or even as binger, are not eligible for the drug. Moreover, nalmefene cannot be consumed together with alcohol.
Additional Background art includes Koob, 2003. Alcohol Clin. Exp. Res., 27:232-243; and Weiss and Porrino, 2002, J. Neurosci., 22:3332-3337.